Férias na Fazenda
by EmptySpaces11
Summary: Resumo: Os rapazes têm um trabalho a fazer num pequeno rancho. “Vai ser divertido... Como eu disse, isso vai parecer férias, para nós. Sabe como é? Ar puro, trabalhos caseiros...”
1. Chapter 1

Título**: ****Férias na fazenda**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Os rapazes têm um trabalho a fazer num pequeno rancho. "Vai ser divertido... Como eu disse, isso vai parecer férias, para nós. Sabe como é? Ar puro, trabalhos caseiros..." **

**Férias na fazenda**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	2. Chapter 2

Título**: ****Férias na fazenda**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Os rapazes têm um trabalho a fazer num pequeno rancho. "Vai ser divertido... Como eu disse, isso vai parecer férias, para nós. Sabe como é? Ar puro, trabalhos caseiros..." **

**Férias na fazenda**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	3. Chapter 3

Título**: ****Férias na fazenda**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Os rapazes têm um trabalho a fazer num pequeno rancho. "Vai ser divertido... Como eu disse, isso vai parecer férias, para nós. Sabe como é? Ar puro, trabalhos caseiros..." **

**Férias na fazenda**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	4. Chapter 4

Título**: ****Férias na fazenda**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Os rapazes têm um trabalho a fazer num pequeno rancho. "Vai ser divertido... Como eu disse, isso vai parecer férias, para nós. Sabe como é? Ar puro, trabalhos caseiros..." **

**Férias na fazenda**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	5. Chapter 5

Título**: ****Férias na fazenda**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Os rapazes têm um trabalho a fazer num pequeno rancho. "Vai ser divertido... Como eu disse, isso vai parecer férias, para nós. Sabe como é? Ar puro, trabalhos caseiros..." **

**Férias na fazenda**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	6. Chapter 6

Título**: ****Férias na fazenda**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Os rapazes têm um trabalho a fazer num pequeno rancho. "Vai ser divertido... Como eu disse, isso vai parecer férias, para nós. Sabe como é? Ar puro, trabalhos caseiros..." **

**Férias na fazenda**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	7. Chapter 7

Título**: ****Férias na fazenda**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Os rapazes têm um trabalho a fazer num pequeno rancho. "Vai ser divertido... Como eu disse, isso vai parecer férias, para nós. Sabe como é? Ar puro, trabalhos caseiros..." **

**Férias na fazenda**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	8. Chapter 8

Título**: ****Férias na fazenda**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Os rapazes têm um trabalho a fazer num pequeno rancho. "Vai ser divertido... Como eu disse, isso vai parecer férias, para nós. Sabe como é? Ar puro, trabalhos caseiros..." **

**Férias na fazenda**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	9. Chapter 9

Título**: ****Férias na fazenda**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Os rapazes têm um trabalho a fazer num pequeno rancho. "Vai ser divertido... Como eu disse, isso vai parecer férias, para nós. Sabe como é? Ar puro, trabalhos caseiros..." **

**Férias na fazenda**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	10. Chapter 10

Título**: ****Férias na fazenda**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Os rapazes têm um trabalho a fazer num pequeno rancho. "Vai ser divertido... Como eu disse, isso vai parecer férias, para nós. Sabe como é? Ar puro, trabalhos caseiros..." **

**Férias na fazenda**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	11. Chapter 11

Título**: ****Férias na fazenda**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Os rapazes têm um trabalho a fazer num pequeno rancho. "Vai ser divertido... Como eu disse, isso vai parecer férias, para nós. Sabe como é? Ar puro, trabalhos caseiros..." **

**Férias na fazenda**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	12. Chapter 12

Título**: ****Férias na fazenda**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Os rapazes têm um trabalho a fazer num pequeno rancho. "Vai ser divertido... Como eu disse, isso vai parecer férias, para nós. Sabe como é? Ar puro, trabalhos caseiros..." **

**Férias na fazenda**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	13. Chapter 13

Título**: ****Férias na fazenda**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Os rapazes têm um trabalho a fazer num pequeno rancho. "Vai ser divertido... Como eu disse, isso vai parecer férias, para nós. Sabe como é? Ar puro, trabalhos caseiros..." **

**Férias na fazenda**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	14. Chapter 14

Título**: ****Férias na fazenda**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Os rapazes têm um trabalho a fazer num pequeno rancho. "Vai ser divertido... Como eu disse, isso vai parecer férias, para nós. Sabe como é? Ar puro, trabalhos caseiros..." **

**Férias na fazenda**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	15. Chapter 15

Título**: ****Férias na fazenda**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Os rapazes têm um trabalho a fazer num pequeno rancho. "Vai ser divertido... Como eu disse, isso vai parecer férias, para nós. Sabe como é? Ar puro, trabalhos caseiros..." **

**Férias na fazenda**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	16. Chapter 16

Título**: ****Férias na fazenda**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Os rapazes têm um trabalho a fazer num pequeno rancho. "Vai ser divertido... Como eu disse, isso vai parecer férias, para nós. Sabe como é? Ar puro, trabalhos caseiros..." **

**Férias na fazenda**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	17. Chapter 17

Título**: ****Férias na fazenda**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Os rapazes têm um trabalho a fazer num pequeno rancho. "Vai ser divertido... Como eu disse, isso vai parecer férias, para nós. Sabe como é? Ar puro, trabalhos caseiros..." **

**Férias na fazenda**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	18. Chapter 18

Título**: ****Férias na fazenda**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Os rapazes têm um trabalho a fazer num pequeno rancho. "Vai ser divertido... Como eu disse, isso vai parecer férias, para nós. Sabe como é? Ar puro, trabalhos caseiros..." **

**Férias na fazenda**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	19. Chapter 19

Título**: ****Férias na fazenda**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Os rapazes têm um trabalho a fazer num pequeno rancho. "Vai ser divertido... Como eu disse, isso vai parecer férias, para nós. Sabe como é? Ar puro, trabalhos caseiros..." **

**Férias na fazenda**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	20. Chapter 20

Título**: ****Férias na fazenda**

Autora**: EmptySpaces11**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Os rapazes têm um trabalho a fazer num pequeno rancho. "Vai ser divertido... Como eu disse, isso vai parecer férias, para nós. Sabe como é? Ar puro, trabalhos caseiros..." **

**Férias na fazenda**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


End file.
